


Rumors

by idioticintentions



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Jealous Thor (Marvel), M/M, Mentioned: Angrboda, Mentioned: Volstagg, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticintentions/pseuds/idioticintentions
Summary: Thor hears a rumor about Loki and goes to investigate. Loki is pretty amused.Until Thor accuses him.“I am your older brother and will one day be your king. If I say you don’t fuck her, you don’t.”Loki glares up at him, his jaw set and muscles tight beneath Thor’s fingers. “Then who shall I fuck brother? You?”





	Rumors

Thor didn’t know who started the rumor.

He didn’t intend to find out.

His plan had been to ignore the rumor. To live his princely life as he had done before his knowledge of said rumor. He would continue on, blithely ignorant and happy.

That was his plan until it was midnight in Asgard and he couldn’t sleep. Tomorrow, he was set to go on a hunt, so sleep was vitally important this eve. Yet, no matter which way he turned, regardless of how he positioned himself; Thor could not find sleep. He only found that rumor, painted in lurid color, on the back of his eyelids.

It had been Volstagg who had told him. He had meant it as a kindness. He even made it seem as if he assumed Thor had known. But Loki didn’t tell him anything; he doesn’t know why he is so surprised his brother wouldn’t tell him this.

But he finds he is surprised and, worse, hurt. So he turns to anger since that is so much easier for him to deal with. The skies cloud overhead. Lightning crackles in the still summer sky. Thor stalks across the palace towards Loki’s quarters.

His brother is awake, whether by the storm or his pursuit of knowledge. Light shines beneath his door. Thor takes the intricate handles in his sparking grip. Then he stops for a moment, the rumor pulling forward once more, and he can now think of one other reason his brother is awake. He roars as he opens the doors wide.

Loki is sitting in an overstuffed armchair. He has a book open on his lap and another he is cross referencing on the side table. He looks up when Thor walks in. His expression is completely perplexed. He clearly means to ask a question, but Thor speaks before he can. His voice is deep and rumbling, the tone echoing in the sky far above.

“Where is she?!” he begins throwing open doors. He checks the bath. The wardrobe. “She must be here, where is she?!”

Loki sighs, ignoring the mess Thor is creating as he pulls each item from the wardrobe as if this ‘she’ may be contained in a tunic. “I don’t know what you’re going on about. Did you hit your head in sparring? Or did Volstagg sit on it?”

“I know where she is!” Thor declares and he wheels around towards the bedroom door. Loki keeps his most private things in there. Once they separated rooms, Thor had always respected it as a sanctuary. As such, Loki keeps himself available for conversation unless he is withdrawn into his inner sanctum. Then Thor knows better than to so much as knock.

But now he does not care. Now he is so betrayed that his brother would not tell him and he had to hear second hand that he pulls this set of doors open as well. He screams into the darkness and lightning illuminates the spartan room.

“No one is in there,” Loki says evenly. He is standing, book knocked to the floor, and he has his hands in fists. Thor can see the agitated coil of his body. He feels himself smiling. Maybe now they will fight and Loki will stop being so maddeningly calm. “And who is this ‘she’ you think I am harboring?”

“Angrboda,” Thor spits her name like it were a piece of bad fruit. He stalks towards Loki, his anger no less than before and his blood on fire. Loki proves himself by not cowering. He only raises his chin and looks down his long nose at him.

“Now why would Angrboda be in my chambers? At midnight?”

Thor knows the rumor, wants to spill it, but he also wants Loki to say it. Loki must be caught in one of his own lies for once. He remains silent as the wind howls outside. The windows shake in their casing.

“Oh, I know,” Loki says drolly. Rather than looking caught he looks as if he is the one who has caught something. He regards Thor as he makes a slow circuit around his seething brother. “You think I have her in my chambers because I’m fucking her. Is that it?”

He does not feel any better. If anything, he is beginning to feel worse. He does not say anything.

Loki taps a long finger to his chin. He completes the circuit and stands directly before his brother, angling so that he is in his direct line of sight. His smile is playful. “Are you jealous?”

Thor feels like a storm sometimes. His anger can overcome him quickly with swift downpours. Or his emotions may sweep like a gust. Then there are times things will build in him, deep within so that not even he knows what to expect, and then they burst forth like a bolt of lightning splitting the sky.

“You shouldn’t be fucking her.” he says. And that’s what he’s been thinking, wasn’t it? The mere idea the Loki could be doing anything thing with anyone had turned all his drink sour and all his food rotten.

“Think I should wait until marriage?” Loki asks, amused.

“No,” Thor bites. “You shouldn’t be fucking her. You shouldn’t be fucking anyone. You’re my brother.”

Loki laughs but it’s thin. He looks at Thor a bit wildly. “I don’t believe you know how brotherhood works. See, you have no say over that. It doesn’t concern you.”

“Oh, but it does,” Thor asserts and he reaches forward. He grabs Loki’s upper arms. He pins him in place. He leans in close, “I am your older brother and will one day be your king. If I say you don’t fuck her, you don’t.”

Loki glares up at him, his jaw set and muscles tight beneath Thor’s fingers. “Then who shall I fuck brother? You?”

Thor has to bite back his instinctual response. He swallows it down like swallowing bile. Loki sees the reaction before Thor can cover it. His smile turns sharp. Thor thinks, in another life, Loki once had fangs.

 _And even then, I still would want to kiss him_.

“Oh, brother, don’t tell me it’s true.”

“This doesn’t concern you,” Thor says weakly and releases Loki, He goes to take a step back, but his brother follows him. “Loki, please.”

_I’m sick. Leave me alone, I’m sick._

Loki cants his head like a curious dog. His face is innocent. “But brother, I think it does. You come in here, threaten my would-be lover, and then won’t even allow me the one you’ll let me have.”

“You don’t want this,” Thor pleads even as he yearns. He has felt it so often, confused it more often than not with rivalry. The closeness he has desired; the touches, the fights, the jealousy. He always thought he wanted what Loki had. He never realized he just wanted Loki.

How long has he gazed at him in the baths? Or stared at him sidelong during lessons? How often has he sparred so that Loki is on the ground beneath him and he can crowd over his body like a victory arch? He has dreamt of those hands and those lips and that face turned in surrender while he plundered the soft flesh between.

Loki does not touch him first, but his words are like a caress. “And what if I do?”

It sparks something within him and Thor loses himself. He throws off the name brother. He relinquishes his title as Odin’s first son. He leaves those family ties behind as he reaches with both hands for his would-be brother and grasps his face between his wide palms. He hesitates a moment, waits for Loki to fight, but when he does not, Thor plunders him.

His kiss is hot and filthy and hard, and then he is seeking entrance with his tongue. Loki plays coy. His hands trace intricate patterns on Thor’s forearms as he keeps his mouth shut, only opening achingly slowly under Thor’s insistence. When there is enough room, Thor thrusts his tongue in and tastes Loki. He moans.

He wants to devour him. He wants to eat him raw. But Thor knows that is not for tonight; it is for another time. Tonight is for something just as dirty, but decadently sweeter. He begins working at Loki’s clothes as he kisses a burning line from Loki’s mouth to his throat.

With his mouth free again, Loki gasps. “Brother, one might think you were planning this.”

Thor would have thought Loki’s reference to their relationship would turn him off, but it only turns him on. He turns Loki towards the bedroom and begins marching him that direction. Loki smiles. “You were, weren’t you?”

“You’re infuriating, you know that?” Thor growls. He has Loki’s tunic off but his breeches are held together by a complicated cording of belts. He has no idea how Loki has managed to get in and out of them. “Who wears such awfully complex things?”

“It’s called fashion,” Loki returns drolly. “Let me do it you incompetent oaf.” He reaches down with slender pale hands. They glow against the dark leather of his pants as he flicks open each buckle and button with a delicate movement. He is most way through when he pauses. Thor’s attention is still rapt on Loki’s crotch. He’s drooling. “Well I’m not the only one going to be naked for this.”

This shocks Thor back into motion. He quickly pulls off his nightshirt and his leggings are quick to follow. Loki is pushing his pants down when Thor throws him back on the bed. Loki makes an annoyed noise, but Thor knows he loves it. When they were little, he would beg Thor to spin him and throw him on the nearest available couch.

He crawls up the bed towards his brother and sets to mapping his mouth again. Loki wraps a hand in his hair and tugs. “Get my infernal pants off, would you,” he commands, followed by a bite at Thor’s kiss swollen lips.

“I could tear them off you if you’d like,” Thor says coyly. He too bites at Loki’s mouth. “Or I can leave them on and handle you by them.” He wraps his fist in the fabric bunched by Loki’s knees and pulls down. Loki slides with them. “What will you have?”

Loki slithers further down, Thor’s thighs on either side of his shoulders. Thor looks down to see Loki, slotted just beneath his hips, dark hair haloed on the coverlet. Then his brother raises his arms and wraps them around Thor’s thighs. Then he is swallowing Thor down.

It’s hot and tight and Thor has to physically restrain himself from thrusting down. Loki will not be able to handle it. He hasn’t been with anyone before.

Or has he?

“Who else have you slept with?” Thor asks through gritted teeth. His eyes are shut tight, relishing the suction and soft kitten licks Loki alternates between. His hips are shallowly thrusting. And he thinks this might be one of the few things his brother’s mouth is good for,

But then Loki stops with a noisy slurp. “You’re asking me that now? While I’m fellating your cock?”

“Tell me I’m the only one.” Thor demands. He’s not sure why he needs this to be true, but he does. Just as the sun must shine and the sky must be blue and Loki must be his and his alone.

Loki kisses the crown of his cock. “You’re the only one,” he breathes on the sensitive glans. “There’s been no one but you.”

“And there will be no one but me.”

Thor can hear Loki rolls his eyes. “I can’t promise you th--” he is cut off by Thor thrusting down. Loki could shut him out, close his mouth or bite with his teeth, but he allows him in. He lets Thor have his way. Thor rides his face while he presses his own face, flaming, into his forearm.

When his climax approaches, he tries to pull away. But his brother holds on, drinking him down as his precome dribbles forth. “Loki, please,” Thor cautions. But Loki must hear it as something else because his fingers dig into Thor’s ass and keep him there as his climax shakes through him. He swallows every bit down and comes off Thor’s cock with a satisfied ‘pop’.

Thor rolls onto his side so as not to crush his brother. He can see Loki’s cock, red against his pale stomach, and he knows he must return the favor. He rises on shaky elbows, preparing to move, when Loki sits up. His hair is mussed, his face pink, and a bit of come is at corner of his mouth.

“No,” he says.

Thor’s brow wrinkles. “Why not. You’re clearly in need,”

Loki dramatically flops back, higher on the bed so that he is nested in the pillows. He regards Thor from among them. “Because I shudder to think of your beard anywhere near my genitals,”

Thor laughs. For a moment, he feared Loki was getting cold feet. He was only being himself: exceedingly particular.

He reaches a hand out to pet his brother’s stomach and then up to his chest. “Will you have a hand job?” Thor proposes. He drags his fingers down and plays with Loki’s skin just above his hip bones. “Or I could fuck you.”

Loki grabs Thor’s hand and presses it to his heated cock. He drops his legs wide as well and gives Thor a sultry look. “Why not both?” he asks, which edges towards a moan at the end. Thor had run his thumb over the head.

“Of course both,” Thor promises and kisses Loki on the mouth.

They are slower this time. Thor works Loki’s pants off and Loki fetches lube. He plays with himself while Thor works him open on his fingers. He scissors and searches and finally finds the prostate. Loki arches back as Thor rubs at it. “Norns,” Loki moans, hands abandoning their task to bunch in the sheets.

“I could get you off like this,” Thor says. His breath is hot as it fans over Loki’s hip. “I could milk you like a prize cow.” He runs a lazy hand over Loki’s cock, tight at the base and loosening towards the tip in a rolling motion, just as Eir had taught them to milk the palace’s cows. Thor can see Loki’s balls beginning to draw up as his brother’s heels dig into the mattress.

“Eugh, don’t do that” he argues, but his voice is high and breathy. A thin moan is pulled from him while a blush spills from his neck and over his chest. Thor can feel Loki is close. But if he does not want this.

Thor withdraws.

Loki immediately props himself on his elbows. “What in Hel do you think you’re doing?”

Thor looks at him innocently. “You said you didn’t want that.” He runs his fingers over Loki’s hole. He can feel it flutter, inviting him in, and he fights the urge to reach once more inside and touch his brother’s innermost point.

“I just don’t want you to call me a cow.” Loki hisses. “Now continue _just_ as you were.”

And Thor does. Just as before but with a little more twist on the head, which earns a quickening to Loki’s breath. He also adds his thumb on the skin of Loki’s perineum, working the prostate from the outside. His brother is in a thrall. His head is tossed back, legs finding no purchase as they twitch on the mattress, and he’s whispering something over and over and over again.

It heartens Thor when he realizes it is his name.

“Thor!” Loki calls out when he finally spills. Thor withdraws his hand from his ass and maneuvers so he can milk every last drop from his brother’s spent cock while kissing Loki on the mouth, swallowing the taste of his name on those maddening lips.

“Next time we fuck,” Thor promises once Loki’s calmed down. He seals it with a kiss.

Loki softly returns the kiss.

“Next time,” he assures sleepily.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration Song: Genghis Khan by Miike Snow
> 
> Shout out to my beta reader: babyrebeldelusion (on tumblr)
> 
> Fun tidbit, in my headcanon, Loki totally planted that rumor. He knew what he was gonna get ;)


End file.
